Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Kagome must take part in a game in order to be initiated into her sorority, called seven minutes in heaven. And whose name does she happen to draw? *NOW A TWO-SHOT* COMPLETE
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven

Kagome didn't know why she had joined a sorority. She was shy, skittish and smart -- a far cry from the typical sorority always knew she shouldn't have followed her friends' insistence that she rush and just join an honors sorority. But she just couldn't say no to all of her girl friends: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Yes, it seems as though everyone was doing it.

Well, they had all decided to pledge Alpha Psi Epsilon and although all the girls were nice, Kagome was just still under the impression that she didn't fit in with them. Even hanging out with her "big sis," Sango was awkward. She just didn't know how to talk to girls like everyone else did. She only knew how to talk about school work and these girls wanted to talk about partying, hookups and the sexy Iota Sigma boys -- the best fraternity on campus, who they happened to be celebrating Homecoming with.

All week long they had been doing events with the ISigs and Kagome found that she was even more awkward around boys than she was around girls. All of the boys were incredibly attractive, impeciablly dressed, and smart. They were pretty much everything Kagome dreamed of dating, but never had a chance with. She was amazed that all of her older sisters in APsiE were so capable of drawing these boys in. Kagome just didn't understand it.

Kagome didn't understand why she was all tangled up in the greek system anyway! Just when she thought that she would drop her big sis told her all about initiation week. It sounded great! She knew she could get along with her sisters better after all of the activities they had planned.

Before she knew it, initiation week had arrived and Kagome was having so much fun. She was still awkward around others but the others seemed more welcoming around her. The whole week had been really great, and she felt so much closer to her sisters. When Friday, the night of initiation rolled around Kagome was beginning to feel like she could take on anything that came her way.

Kagome was sitting in the parlor room of her sorority on Friday night after classes with some of her other sisters, Sango, Kagura, Kikyo and Tsubaki. "Kagome, are you excited for the party tonight before initiation tomorrow morning?" Kagura asked. "Yeah, it is totally epic that ISig agreed to have another party with us. They are soo hot!" Tsubaki added.

"Just don't be scoping out my man! God Sesshomaru is so sexy!" Kagura jibbed back. Kagome inquired about this, saying that she was unaware that Kagura had a boyfriend. "Haha! Sesshomaru would never date Kagura, she just likes to dream." Sango told her. "One time, she was at a party, and Sesshomaru said he liked her hair in passing. She's been obsessed ever since."

"Sesshomaru doesn't date anyone." Kagura told her.

"You know Kagome," Tsubaki started, "Initially we only pledged you because we knew your GPA would increase the overall chapter GPA, but you are turning out to be really fun!" Tsubaki took Kagome's hand and made her look at her. "Let me give you a make over! Please!"

Kagome was a little offended at what she had said about her grades, but thought that maybe a make over would be good for her. "Okay," she said blushing. As soon as Kagome agreed, they all, save Kagura, hopped into Tsubaki's silver convertible and drove into town get make up and a new outfit for the party. They made her wear her contacts, and put hot pink eyeshadow on her, and black eyeliner and mascara. They bought her a really nice pink shimmery lip gloss, and curled her long black locks. The finishing touch was a tight black dress that hugged her her every curve.

"You look bomb as hell, Kags! Who knew you had that body underneath all those sweaters!" Tsubaki proclaimed once her masterpiece was complete. "Just watch, all the ISig boys won't be able to keep their hands off of you!"

Tsubkai was totally right because as soon as Kagome showed up in the basement of ISig, wearing her tight black dress and hot pink heels, it seemed as though every guy in the house was looking at her. One of their older members, Kouga, came up to her, "Hey, babe, wanna be my beer pong partner? Even if you suck I wouldn't mind getting skunked with you! My name is Kouga. What's your name gorgeous?"

"Hi, Kouga, it's uhh, me...Kagome? I would love to play beer pong with you...later. I think I am just going to play flip cup right now." Kagome replied, feeling really uncomfortable with all of the attention headed her way. Kagome removed Kouga's arm from around her shoulder, and walked towards the beer pong table. She made a spot for herself, and who should be across from her but the infamous Sesshomaru, the most desired guy on frat row.

After securing a cup, Kagome and Sesshomaru matched up their cups and began the game. Kagome was a pro at the game, in fact APsiE's were known for their flip cup skills -- there was even a specific way to flip it. Needless to say, Sesshomaru had taken notice of the once awkward freshman, and he simply couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked ravishing. "Well, Kagome, I would say that you finally let Tsubaki get a hold of you."

"Is it that bad?" She asked, blushing that Sesshomaru had actually known her name. "No, you look good." Sesshomaru told her, walking away from the table. Kagome stood dumb founded and almost forgot that she was playing the game. After the next round went to go find her sisters. She found Sango and Kikyo almost immediately.

"Kagome." Kikyo said looking serious. "If you still want to become an Alpha Psi Epsilon, you have to come play seven minutes in heaven with us." Kagome was terrified. She had never well...done anything with a boy before. Once a boy in her highschool held her hand at a movie, but beyond that...she had never been kissed, never been touched. She was so nervous, but she still really wanted to be initiated with her friends. "O-Okay," Kagome said, quite shakily.

"Hey guys, she said she'll play!" Kikyo called out to the boys they were going to play with: Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku. "Okay Kagome, you have to go first. We put the boys names this hat, and I am going to pick the name of the boy that you HAVE to go into the closet with," Kikyo said, quite misheviously. Kikyo reached inside the bag and unfolded the tiny scrap of paper. Kagome could see the name scribbled out in black ink on the paper.

"I..I can't!" Kagome protested. She would rather go into that closet with anyone else. What was she going to do?"

"Kagome, you have to go into the closet for seven minutes with Sesshomaru if you still want to be an APsiE!" Kagome nodded, and took Sesshomaru's hand. He led her into the dark closet, and Kagome was literally shaking at the knees. She could hear the girls giggling outside the door and her mind couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of cruel joke.

As soon as they got into the closet, Sesshomaru pressed her up back against the wall. His body weight was leaning against her in a delicious way and she couldn't help but shiver. Sesshomaru leaned in and moved her hair behind her ear. "You are the only girl in the bunch that I would want to be in here with," he whispered into her ear. The shivers kept running up and down her spine. He allowed his tongue to caress her the shell of her ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and caressed it.

Kagome couldn't keep silent and let her arms wrap loosely around Sesshomaru's back. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this with Sesshomaru. She really was in heaven. Sesshomaru kissed down her cheek until he reached her lips. Kagome sighed into his kiss and it seemed as though their lips were perfect for each other. He pushed against her with just enough pressure to be comfortable and extremely arousing.

Sesshomaru slightly opened his mouth and Kagome followed suit, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, and rub against her tongue in the most delicious of ways. Nothing had ever felt this good to Kagome and she no longer knew why she had put it off so long! She got over her initial shyness and began to press her tongue back against his. One of Sesshomaru's hands came down to rest on her breast. He palmed the globe, kneeding it, making Kagome moan in his mouth. She was very sensitive. He moved his fingers to the nipple and caressed it threw her dress. Kagome ripped her mouth from Sesshomaru's mouth and let out a loud groan of pure pleasure. Sesshomaru kissed her neck, leaving bright red marks.

Deciding that he had worshipped her breast long enough. He trailed his fingers further down her body until he got to the them of her dress. He pulled the dress up to her hips and pushed her legs apart with his knee. Sesshomaru say that she was wearing a black silk thong, which sent the blood flowing straight to his cock. He brushed his knuckle against her core. Kagome thrust her hips against his finger and felt very sexy. This was fabulous!

Moving the fabric of her thong aside, Sesshomaru allowed the pad of his finger to make direct contact with her clit. Kagome was moaning ratherly loudly now. He put his mouth back against her smooth full lips to swallow the noise up. He didn't want her to be embarrassed later. When she was bucking her hips against his finger, he allowed one of his fingers to enter her, while his thumb reassumed its place at her clit. Kagome was shaking wildly and meeting each thrust of his finger. Sesshomaru was amazed with how tight she was until he met a slight barrier with his finger.

Ahh. So she was still a virgin then. That explained a lot, and Sesshomaru started to be much more careful with his thrusts so as not to damage her innocence. He planned on taking that later. Before he knew it, Kagome's pussy clenched around his finger, trying to draw him in as far as possible. God, Sesshomaru could only imagine what her pussy would do for to his cock.

When Kagome orgasmed, she experienced the greatest feeling of her life. Nothing she had ever experienced could compare to that feeling, and she was pretty sure if Sesshomaru's mouth had not been pressed tightly against her, she would have been screaming for all to hear. He pulled her dress back down and the door immediately opened, to the grinning faces of her sisters. Kagome just stood there against the wall looking dazed.

Sesshomaru called over her shoulder before walking away, "Kagome, we should do that again some time."

A/N: The frat and sorority are both made up. Tell me what you think about my one-shot!

3 Marina


	2. The Stacks

After Kagome's incident with Sesshomaru, things became very different for her in her sorority. Kagura, for one, flipped a shit and was furious that the awkward freshman had stolen her man. Most girls just rolled their eyes at her because everyone knew that Kagura had never had a chance in hell with Sesshomaru. However it wasn't only Kagura who had changed her attitude towards Kagome.

Everyone was extremely envious of Kagome, now, not only because of her grades, but also because she had had an intimate experience with Sesshomaru...and he seemed to still be pursuing her. No one could figure out how Kagome, the awkward bookworm, was able to hold his attention. The worst part was she didn't seem to want anything to do with him. Truthfully, Kagome was just very uncomfortable with the situation. Sure, Sesshomaru was nice and all, and he wasn't rude, but she didn't really want anything to do with him unless he wanted a more permanent relationship.

She wasn't just a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am.

And currently, Sesshomaru wasn't really on her list of worries. Okay, actually most of her time she was thinking of the sexy junior, and the things he had done to her body. But that was inconsequential right now! Finals were coming up and she really needed to be studying, not fantasizing about a guy who just wanted sex from her, and not a relationship. With those thoughts, she left the sorority study lounge that she was currently sharing with Eri, and told her she was going to the library. "I just need a change of scenery, I will be in the stacks at the library. Level 5. No one is ever there...its my secret get away."

Eri rolled her eyes at how Kagome was so thrilled about studying. "Alright Kagome, I will see you in the dorm later, okay?"

***

Sesshomaru did not know why Kagome was avoiding him, but he liked it. He was very much so used to girls fawning all over him and begging to get into his pants. And finally, the one girl whose pants he really wanted in wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't say why he was so drawn to her, but there was something about her that had him wanting, no needing more. He had tried being patient with her, but she never seemed to return his advances. It was time for him to take matters into his own hands. He needed to show her that she couldn't ignore him. He needed to show her that he was everything she had ever wanted. He got a bag together to go to the library, as he assumed that is where Kagome would be. But first he need to go to the house to find out which library she would be in.

When he arrived at the house, the door was answered by Kagura. "Oh hello Sesshomaru. Have you finally decided to stop going after nerdy little freshman and come to a real woman to get your kicks?" She asked with what she thought was a seductive smile. Sesshomaru smirked at her, and couldn't wait to dash her hopes. "Actually I was just stopping by to see if Kagome was here and wanted to go to the library with me."

Kagura's smile faltered and turned into a sneer. "Well, you just missed her, she already left." Kagura slammed the door in his face. Sesshomaru sighed. What a bitch. He supposed he would just have to try again some other day to get Kagome's attention. Maybe he would ask her big for her phone number or something like that. Just when he had turned away and started to walk down the steps, he heard the door open again.

"Sesshomaru?" It was a girl -- one of Kagome's friends. "Kagome is at the University library in the stacks. She is on level 5 -- that's her secret hideaway cause no one ever goes there." The girl blushed. "I just thought you might want to know." Sesshomaru's smirk grew on his face. Yes, he very much did want to know, "Thank you...uhh?" He realized he didn't even know the girl's name.

"Eri." She said filling in the blank. "Don't worry about it." With that the girl reentered the sorority house, and Sesshomaru turned to go on his trek to the library to find the naughty freshman whom he couldn't get his mind off. He allowed his face to grow a big smile. Yes he would very much enjoy getting to see Kagome's secret hideaway.

***

Kagome was innocently working on her calculus homework in her favorite cage. She understood why people wouldn't want to come to the fifth floor. It was kind of creepy -- like something out of a horror movie. It had power saving lights that turned on when they sensed motion, so that as you were walking down the stacks, row after row of lights would slowly flicker on. But, Kagome didn't mind to much. The level was quiet and dark except for her little cage and that was the way she liked it. Now if only she could get some actual work done.

She was trying to concentrate, and she was in the perfect place to do just that. Unfortunately, calculus wasn't what she was focused on. She couldn't get her mind off Sesshomaru. She kept thinking about the passionate seven minutes they had spent together in that little closet. It was so glorious. Kagome had never known that she could feel that way. But...that was in the past for her now, and finals were in her future.

Sighing, she looked back down at her book. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the slow flicker of the lights in the stacks come on. That was weird. She hadn't heard anyone on this level all night. Opening the door to her cage, Kagome peered into the darkness of the level. It seemed that the lights were still coming on. Someone was walking her way. "Hello?" she called out. She got no response, but she also couldn't see the person. They were probably walking on the opposite hallway.

Kagome's senses were heightened. She couldn't help but be nervous. Row by row the lights kept getting closer and closer, until it was the row she was at. She looked down the row towards the other hallway. She was astonished to see Sesshomaru standing there, backpack on and everything. "Oh, Kagome!" He said, trying to act all surprised. "I had no idea that you came to the 5th floor of university. What a coincidence."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Who told you I was here?"

"Definitely not Kagura! Now Kagome, why is it that you are so hard to track down?" He asked, his voice like silk. He crossed the distance between them and pinned Kagome against the wall. "I can't get my mind of what happened at that party and I wouldn't mind taking things further." He leaned in to feather kisses around her ear and neck. Kagome felt her knees weaken, and she cursed herself. She couldn't hold out from Sesshomaru.

"I don't just want to be another fling Sesshomaru." She said, making eye contact. "I can't stop thinking about it either..." She admitted, blushing. Sesshomaru smirked at the girl. "Don't worry Kagome, I have much bigger plans for you than being just a fling." With that their lips met in a crushing embrace. Sesshomaru brought his arms up to play and tangle in her hair. Taking control, Kagome grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her cage.

Without breaking contact between their lips, Sesshomaru tossed all of her books off the desk and onto the floor. He quickly dropped his backpack as well, and lifted Kagome so that she was resting on the desk. He moved so that he was in between her legs, his erection pressed tightly against her crotch. "This is where I belong." He whispered, and he heard Kagome moan. She was so hot, and the things that he was doing to her...she couldn't focus on anything but him.

He moved his hands down to lightly skim over her breasts. She felt her nipples tighten, and her arousal grow. Without spending anytime at her two beautiful mounds, Sesshomaru continued his trek downwards, and grasped the hem of her sweater. He pulled it up over her head, so he could see the black bra she was wearing. Pulling back, he looked at her. She was beautiful. Black hair tumbled at her shoulders. Her breasts were the perfect size and she had a trim waist. He couldn't wait to be with her. Kissing her neck and sternum, he moved his hands around her back and unclasped her bra.

Her nipples tightened even more than they already had before coming in contact with the cool air. He immediately attached his lips around one of the nipples, gently probing with his tongue. He used his fingers to tease the other nipple into a hard peak. She was loudly moaning now, not caring who heard -- not that anyone would because no one was on this floor. He moved his mouth to the other beautiful peak, and gave it the same treatment. This time his fingers trailed down to the button of her jeans, which he easily undid, sliding down the zipper as well.

Kagome suddenly felt very exposed, and to remedy the situation decide to divest Sesshomaru of his tshirt. She stared at his abs. He had lithe muscle, nothing over the top or disgusting. She trailed her fingers down his abs and pleasantly watched as the muscles tightened in response to her feather light touches. She sighed in pleasure. Trailing her fingers further she found a delightful trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. Wanting to see what this led to, she undid the button to his pants and slowly pushed them down off his lean hips.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his jeans so that he was standing only in his boxers. His erection was standing tall and proud and he heard Kagome gasp at it. He knew that the size was probably a bit intimidating for a virgin, but she would love it once it was inside her. He had encouraged Kagome to slip her jeans down her slim and perfect legs. He grabbed he lips again in a sweet and tender kiss. He reached for the hem of her panties, and slowly peeled them off. The sight of her sex made him want to faint. It was the perfect little flower and it looked as though one touch to it and she would be sent over the edge into oblivion. She was so wet.

Not being able to hold off any longer, Sesshomaru pushed his boxers down his legs and stepped out of them. As he pressed himself up against her sex, she brought her legs up to wrap abound his waist. He hissed as he positioned the tip at the very entrance of her pussy. His cock was aching and she was so wet and tight. He felt her tense when he pushed the tip in. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly. She responded to his smile and simply nodded. Sensing that she was concerned about the pain, he brought his fingers down to play with her clitoris while he continued to enter her.

He felt her body relax and her inner muscles were clenched so tightly around him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he was fully seated inside of her. He hissed in intense pleasure. After giving her a moment to adjust, he slowly pulled out. Her muscles grasped at him, not wanting him to leave. This was exquisite. He entered her again, and slowly worked his way up to a rhythm that they could both handle.

Kagome had never felt anything so good before. She wanted, no needed, the orgasm that Sesshomaru was going to give her. She was so close to the edge as he was pistoning in and out of her body like an engine pushed to the maximum. "Please, Sesshomaru, harder." She whispered into his ear. She was moaning over and over again with each thrust. She was close, so close, until finally that sweet spot was reached and Kagome was pushed over the edge. Her toes curled and she let out a loud moan. God, why was this so good?

Kagome's muscles clamping down on him in orgasm made it so hard for him to hold off his own release. With one, two, three, four more thrusts he spilled his seed inside her, letting out a loud sigh. When his cock had finally stopped spasming, he looked up and made eye contact with her. They smiled at each other and met for one final languid kiss.

***

"Kagome, I was serious about what I said upstairs. " Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome walked back to her dorm. "I would like you to be much much more than a fling. I was wondering, if I could take you to dinner later this week?" Kagome smiled and nodded vigorously. "I would enjoy that very much Sesshomaru."

A/N: So this was an extra special treat. This will not become a story! It will remain a two-shot. I continued it because of such a tremendous reader response, so I gave you one more little taste of goodness, but this is all! That being said, thank you so much for all of the reviews! I louuuurved them! Look for many more stories from me in the near future, I promise!!

Thanks again,

Marina.


End file.
